


Authors, Libraries, and Bookstores Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Books, Bookstores, Libraries, M/M, Rec list, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in August 2019.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 3





	Authors, Libraries, and Bookstores Recs

In honor of Book Lovers Day (August 9) 

**Title:** All This Time  
**Why:** Library page Bucky, shy Steve, Bucky and Sharon friendship, Christmas fluff and mutual admiration. Sweet and fluffy and perfect.   
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590045>

**Title:** The Amazing Adventures Of Bucky Barnes  
**Why:** because Steve is a children’s book author and Bucky is a single dad and it’s adorable.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3093110>

**Title:** he's alive! i'm alive! we're all alive! (oh, this case just got busted wide open)   
**Why:** This one only fits the Books part of this week's Theme, but depressed Steve reading very odd books (with quotes from them in the fic) really stayed with me. It comes with a tag “Steve Roger's depressing choices of reading material” and yes. But, but - it's beautiful. It's really unusual, set in part before CATWS, and in part after Bucky moves in with Steve. There's angst, there's happiness – it's a quiet fic about how Steve gets out of his depression, and how Sam, Nat and Bucky help him do it.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584629>  
**Podfic:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214286>

**Title:** i'd like to tell you something (but i have to think of something first)  
**Why:** LIBRARY MEET CUTE  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808824>

**Title:** I Understood That Reference  
**Why:** modern reference librarian Bucky helps newly defrosted Steve catch up on the 21st century.   
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329645/>

**Title:** Like Fritos I'm Trying to Lay  
**Why:** another library meet-cute, in which Steve and Bucky are both students and Bucky keeps leaving him snacks in the library; everything is fluffy and nothing hurts. My favorite part about this is Bucky thinking he's being So Incredibly Sneaky about his snack supply drops  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914763>

**Title:** Never go to bed alone when you have a library card  
**Why:** Surly librarian Bucky  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913249>

**Title:** no matter how long the day is (i'll come home to you)   
**Why:** Beautiful character study of Steve adapting to life in the 20th century, featuring a very sweet romance with bookstore-owner Bucky. Also featuring gorgeous art by Alby  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865690>

**Title:** Put It on Repeat, It Stays the Same  
**Why:** Bucky is an author in a long-standing no-strings relationship with Steve  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584314>

**Title:** One for Fiction  
**Why:** Modern AU, Shrinkyclinks - librarian Bucky has a huge crush on library barista Steve, who stands up against disrespectful/unruly patrons. A fun and feel-good read!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265716>

**Title:** Steve Rogers Versus the Classics  
**Why:** history professor Bucky is hired to guide Steve on a 20th Century catch-up course, which consists mostly of loaning him books and listening to his outraged squawks as he parses American politics while he was out.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787190>

### Bookstores, Libraries, and Authors Recs for Other Ships and Fandoms

**Title:** Devices of Excitation  
**Why:** Evanstan. Sebastian needs a new copy of a book and bookstore owner Chris wants a reason to talk to him  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692594>

**Title:** Odds Are (We're Gonna Be All Right Tonight)  
**Why:** Evanstan. Blocked writer Chris abandons a camping trip to attend Sebastian’s book signing   
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846724>

**Title:** through the bookcase, imagining a scene  
**Why:** This is a Daredevil Matt/Foggy fic in which Matt is still a blind, crime fighting lawyer but Foggy and Karen are reference librarians. It's very cute and was written for Take Your Fandom To Work Day.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439033>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
